ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night: The Movie
Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night: The Movie is a Live-action Movie. it was strikingly Similar to 1999 Movie the Mummy, and was one of Original Tetralogy in the universe. Plot The Garrison of Autobot Troops and Soldiers Comes over traverse Town to Attack The Garrison of Decepticons and Enemy Infantries. Xenonair's Evil Plan Comes over to the Alliance to Attack. Sora and Company Fire to The Evil Troops to Wiped out, But Failure. Sora and his Commanders Retreat, and Imperial commander Tiaan Jerjerrod have Communicate Megatron to Resurrect Claude Frollo, one of Evil Commanders. In Starship Phoenix, Princesses of Heart Commander Kairi is presented with an intricate box and map by her Great Soldiers Inuyasha and Miroku, who says he found it in its First Place. After the pair discover the map leads to Coruscant, Miroku reveals he actually stole it from an Ultimate Supreme Commander Sora, who is currently in Council. Sora tells them that he knows the location of the city because his unit of the Galaxy Heroes reached the city, only to be overrun by their Plans. He makes a deal with Kairi to reveal the location of Coruscant, in exchange for Sora, Telemachus and its Team saving the Commanders from being Executed. Sora leads Heroic Team's small expedition to the city, where the group encounters a band of American treasure hunters led by the famed Hero Rick o'Connell and guided by Beni Gabor, a cowardly Thief and Comrade of Sark, who had hidden himself in Galactic Kingdom's Town during the Enemies' attack. Shortly after reaching The Palace, both groups are Coming by the Heroes, led by a Heroic Alliance Leader named James T. Kirk. He warns them of the evil Destroyed in the city, but rather than heed his warning, the seventeen Heroes continue to Search in separate portions of the city. Evelyn, Rick and Jonathan is looking for the Mysterious Book, but unexpectedly comes across the remains of Decepticon Warriors instead. The team of Autobots, meanwhile, discover a box containing the black Object, accompanied by Dark jars carrying Satan's preserved Sparks; each of the Heroes takes the Matrix. At night, The Heroes takes the Book of Primus from the Heroic Humans' tent and reads a page aloud, accidentally Resurrecting Frollo. Although both groups return to Kerwan, the Main Antagonist hunts down the characters who opened the box, slowly regenerating with each character he kills. Beni survives a meeting with Frollo by pledging allegiance to him and helps him track down the Heroes and the Dark Matrix in Cybertron. Kairi hypothesises that if the Dark Book of Unicron brought Frollo back to life, the Book of Primus can kill the Soulless Commander once again. Frollo captures Kairi, intending to Opening The Galactic Darkness of all evil, and returns to Fortress, pursued by Autobot Heroes. Kairi is rescued after an intense battle with Souless Enemies. Captain Kirk and his Crew Confronts The Fallen, But Kirk Battles the Fire Soldiers and Destroying the Fallen in the Process, and U.S.S. Enterprise Ran Away. Kairi reads from the Book of Primus. Frollo's Dark magic Become Obsolete, and Xenonair and its Villains Chased Away, and Sora and His Heroes, Autobots, and Protectobots Destroyed him. Rapidly Disintegrating, Frollo and Satan Finally Destroyed Forever by Six Heroic Super Commanders. Beni accidentally sets off a Explosion Device and is trapped by a swarm of Lavas as Fortress of Soulless begins to be Destroyed into extinction. The heroes escape and ride off into the Galaxy on a pair of Starships laden with Allspark. Ratings *PG-13 (US) Category:Live-action films Category:Crossover films Category:Galaxy Star Super Miracle Night